Trouble-Makers
by Chamelaucium
Summary: Thorin never knew how troublesome his nephews could be.


**Trouble-Makers**

'Mama, Mama! Uncle Thorin's here to play!'

The delighted squeals of Fíli and Kíli filled the room as the two young dwarves ran around their uncle's feet, grabbing his trouser legs and pulling on his coat.

'Hey there, trouble-makers!' Thorin laughed as he scooped up them up and carried them one under each arm, dropping his pack containing many cakes and other treats for them later onto the floor as he did so.

'Hello, Dís,' Thorin greeted his sister with a quick peck on the cheek.

Fíli started squirming in his uncle's grasp. Thorin gently let him down and Fíli immediately started trying to scramble up onto Thorin's back.

'Uncle, Uncle, where's your axe? Kíli said I couldn't use an axe but I told him I could and I want to show him that I can use an axe, I can!'

Thorin laughed and Fíli looked disgruntled. 'My axe is a little large for you yet, little one. But I might have something better…' Kíli also wriggled out from under his uncle's arm and went to stand expectantly next to his brother. Whispering to Fíli in the way only children do – that is to say, loud enough for everyone to hear perfectly well – he said: 'I hope uncle Thorin lets us fight him. I was practicing with Gimli the other day and I managed to beat him!'

'You've been bullying poor Gimli, have you Kíli? That's not very nice. He's only a little younger than you and his Papa is a very good friend.'

Kíli blushed and looked concerned.

Fíli piped up, 'No Uncle, he only told Gimli that he'd better let him win or else he'd throw Gimli's entire pebble collection into well.'

Kíli scowled and elbowed his brother in the ribs.

Thorin chuckled. His nephews always provided him with endless entertainment; he loved coming to visit them. Their mischievous natures and happy-go-lucky attitude warmed his heart. Even if they were rather badly-behaved at times, they were in general very kind – until it came to competitions and winning. Then, as Thorin had just discovered, it appeared they would go to whatever lengths to be the best…

'Well in that case, Fíli, shall I just tell Mama and uncle Thorin about the time you told Gimli the dragon would come and eat him if he didn't let you win?'

'Kíli! You promised never to tell!'

'No I didn't – you forced me to! Uncle, he told me that he'd never let me use his sword if I told—'

'Because he told me he'd cut off my plaits if I—'

Thorin looked at the two young dwarflings in front of him, each entreating him to be on his side: little blonde Fíli with his large eyes, and smaller Kíli with his mouth trembling and eyes filling with tears…

Suddenly Thorin couldn't help himself. Fíli and Kíli both started in shock as their uncle began to roar with laughter. Thorin laughed so hard he had to wipe the moisture from his eyes. Fíli and Kíli just stared at him earlier troubles forgotten.

When Thorin was eventually able to breathe, he stopped and looked at his young nephews, each regarding him blankly, thoroughly confused. Their argument had been completely serious; why was their uncle laughing at them?

'Right. So. You two have spent your time since I was last here terrorising Gimli-'

'He's only a ginger,' muttered Fíli under his breath.

'-making up threats,' Thorin continued, ignoring the comment, 'and practicing fighting. Perhaps I should let you show me your skills; I shan't be impressed if I find you lacking,' he said, quite seriously, looking into the eager faces of his nephews.

Fíli and Kíli looked t each other, eyes bright.

'Ready Kíli?' Fíli asked.

'Ready, Fíli!' Kíli responded enthusiastically.

Suddenly before Thorin could enquire as to what precisely Kíli was ready for, the two young dwarves had launched themselves at him with war-cries and he was being thrown down to the floor by this double attack. Responding in kind, he grappled with his nephews in this play-fight and eventually managed to pin them both down.

'Too bad, boys. You haven't been practicing enough!'

Fíli and Kíli continued to wriggle and squirm, still trying to best their uncle. Somehow Kíli managed to squeeze out of Thorin's grip and had made it to his uncle's pack before Thorin could even respond. 'Uncle,' Kíli said sweetly with a terrifyingly innocent grin on his face, 'let us win, or I'll eat all your cake.'

The End

* * *

**_A/N:_** _I would just like to let everyone know that I do NOT have a problem with ginger people!_

_I hope you liked this. It's a little bit of fluff I wrote after seeing a challenge... called, unsurprisingly, "Dwarf Fluff"._

_Please let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
